How Yugi Got His Hair
by Miake Yuy
Summary: Explainations of how people aquired their unusual hairstyles Please R+R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Miake does not own YGO or any of its characters  
  
Miake: I'm tired of thinking up funny disclaimers.  
  
Yugi: I'm just tired.  
  
Miake: Well this story is about you...and your hair.  
  
Yugi: *sarcastically* Great.  
  
*********  
  
Joey: Ok, for the entire time I've known you Yugi, I've always wondered this...  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Joey: HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET YOUR HAIR LIKE THAT???  
  
Tristan: Yeah, I was kinda wonderin' that myself.  
  
Yugi: Well, actually it's a very interesting story.  
  
Tea: *silently pulls up a chair and brings in a bowl of pop-corn*  
  
Yugi: Ya see, when I was little--  
  
Joey: You still are little.  
  
Yugi: Can I continue?  
  
Joey: Sorry.  
  
Yugi: Anyway, when I was little I had an obsession with making little chains out of paperclips.  
  
Miake: Oh my gosh me too!  
  
Yugi: Ok, moving on. I had one of those big metal ones and I was playing with it in class.  
  
Miake: Scary.  
  
Yugi: SHUT UP MIAKE.  
  
Miake: *tapes mouth shut*  
  
Yugi: The kid behind me said "Hey Yugi, I dare you to stick that into the electrical socket"  
  
Joey: Don't tell me...  
  
Yugi: I thought, "what could it hurt!" I never did too good in science. I forgot that metal conducted electricity.  
  
Tea: *spits out popcorn and cracks up*  
  
Tristan: Eww, Tea that's gross.  
  
Tea: Sorry.  
  
Yugi: ANYWAY, I got electricuted and my hair was never the same again. I'm used to it now.  
  
Yami: *sitting there silently*  
  
Joey: *laughing* Ok, that's you...explain HIS hair *points to Yami*  
  
Yami: I had a similar incident as a child.  
  
Yugi: You were a child before electricity existed.  
  
Yami: I stood outside in a lightning storm and I was wearing this chain around my neck *points to chain*.  
  
Joey: You BOTH electricuted yourselfs? That's sad.  
  
Miake: Maybe when you get electricuted it makes you good at Duel Monsters.  
  
Yugi: I highly doubt that ALL great duelists electricuted themselves.  
  
Miake: But you win all the time. That's the difference.  
  
And that's the (unofficial) story of how Yugi got his hair.  
  
Please review. Thanx 


	2. WHY IS IT THREE COLORS?

How Yugi Got His Hair Part 2  
  
Miake: Please note that I do not own YGO, the owners if YGO do!  
  
Kaiba: That was lame.  
  
Miake: I know.  
  
**********  
  
Joey: Ok, so that explains why your hair is shaped the way it is but WHY IS IT THREE COLORS?  
  
Yugi: Well, It's kind of embarassing.  
  
Tea: It's ok, we're your friends...  
  
Tristan: Don't start.  
  
Yugi: See, when I was little I always wanted to be part of a rock band.  
  
*everyone stares at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: I Imagined myself being the lead guitarist, jamming in front of the crowd.  
  
Joey: Um, Yugi, this is so, I dunno, un-Yugiish.  
  
Yugi: I know. But I thought if I dyed my hair I could look more "punk".  
  
Tristan: I never knew about this side of you.  
  
Yugi: I never got in a rock band but I liked my hair with three colors so I kept it that way.  
  
Joey: Ok, now that I've been scared for life by Yugi's dreams of becoming a rock star, why is Yami's hair three colors?  
  
Yami: My story is a little more complicated than Yugi's which by the way is quite disturbing.  
  
Tristan: Tell me about it.  
  
Yami: See, my hair was pure black at one time. Where I lived, everyone had black hair. I had no idividuality.  
  
Miake: Whoa, that's deep.  
  
Yami: Shut up Miake.  
  
Miake: Sorry, continue.  
  
Yami: So ANYWAY, I decided to get blonde hi-lights.  
  
Yugi: They had those back than?  
  
Yami: They didn't really have hair dye so I used the dye used to make clothes to dye my hair.  
  
Joey: Cool.  
  
Yami: I wanted blonde hi-lights and all my friends thought it was stupid so they played a trick on me and gave me pink dye.  
  
Tea: That's so sad.  
  
Yami: Well, as it turned out, the pink wasn't so bad but I really wanted blonde so I decided to dye my bangs blonde and leave the pink in.  
  
Joey: So you were ok with it being three colors?  
  
Yami: I liked it.  
  
Yugi: Me too.  
  
Miake: I once had my hair four colors.  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
Miake: Because I srayed it pink, blue, purple and left some of my hair it's original color.  
  
Joey: And why were you doing this?  
  
Miake: I was bored.  
  
Yugi: At least I had a good reason.  
  
Yami: Yeah.  
  
Miake: Everyone's a critic *sigh*  
  
***********  
  
Miake: Sorry that was so short...maybe I'll do a chapter about how Tristan got his hair...hmm *thinks of ideas* Please review. Thanx! 


	3. How Tristan Got his Hair

Miake: Hello everyone. This is a disclaimer: I do not own YGO, I do not own Tristan's hair (thank goodness) and I do not own disclaimers.  
  
Kaiba: And it would be good if she didn't own chocolate chip muffins because they're getting her on a sugar high.  
  
Miake: *eats another muffin* What muffins?  
  
Kaiba: *rolls eyes*  
  
************  
  
Tristan: Ok, everyone's heard about Yugi and Yami's hair now I'm gonna tell you about mine.  
  
Joey: Do we really want to know?  
  
Tristan: Hey! *the two start fighting*  
  
Tea: Break it up guys. I actually want to hear this.  
  
Yugi: Yeah.  
  
Tristan: AS I WAS SAYING!  
  
Joey: Shut up.  
  
Yami: Take your own advice.  
  
Joey: HEY!  
  
Tristan: Anyway, my hair used to be really long, and it used to be behind my head (as you all know it's in front of his head now). I really wanted a haircut but I didn't have any money.  
  
Joey: HAH! You're more broke than me! At least I can afford a decent haircut.  
  
Tristan: SHUT UP JOEY!  
  
Joey: Sor-ry.  
  
Tristan: Well, I tried to cut my hair but I couldn't see it because it was behind my head. So I brushed it forward and used a lot of gel to keep it from falling back. Unfortunatly it was in front of my eyes so I couldn't see what I was cutting.  
  
Joey: Smart *rolls eyes*  
  
Yugi: Joey, BE QUIET!  
  
Tristan: THANK YOU! ANYWAY, I kept cutting until I could see in the mirror and it turned out like this *points to hair*  
  
Tea: But why did you keep it that way?  
  
Tristan: Well, I used a lot of gel and it was kind of stuck that way for a while and then I got used to it. It can be used as a weapon too.  
  
Joey: I can just see it now, Attack of the Lethal Hair! Coming to a theatre near you next August.  
  
Tristan: I WAS JOKING NITWIT!  
  
Joey: Sorry. Not gonna mess with evil hair boy.  
  
Tristan: Cut it out man.  
  
Joey: Ohh, musn't annoy the kid with the hair from hell.  
  
Tristan: I'm outta here.  
  
**********  
  
Miake: Well, that was officially weird.  
  
Kaiba: My hair's normal so you don't have to write a chapter about me.  
  
Miake: How did you get your hair?  
  
Kaiba: I was born with it, next question.  
  
Miake: *sigh* Nevermind.  
  
Please review. Thanx 


	4. How Bakura Got his Hair

Miake: I really shouldn't be trrying to type because of my 3 sprained fingers but I'm bored and I had an idea.  
  
Kaiba: That's a first.  
  
Miake: *cries* You're mean to me.  
  
Kaiba: And yet you still like me.  
  
Miake: It's a sad situation. Anyway, disclaimer, all the same, I don't own YGO.  
  
*****************  
  
Bakura: Ya know what's really sad?  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Bakura: The way I got my hair.  
  
Tristan: How?  
  
Bakura: Well I was really bored one day. I mean really bored. I had absolutly nothing to do!  
  
Joey: So were you bored?  
  
Bakura: YES!  
  
Joey: Really?  
  
Tristan: Shut up or I'll stab you with my hair.  
  
Bakura: I had a pair of scissors.  
  
Joey: Ohhhhhhh, scary *rolls eyes*  
  
Bakura: I started randomly cutting my hair. I didn't even know I was doing it.  
  
Tea: How did you not know you were cutting your hair.  
  
Bakura: I don't quite understand that myself. It just HAPPENED! It was really scary. But once I started cutting I couldn't stop until I had cut every piece of hair a different length.  
  
Miake: Can you cut my hair?  
  
Bakura: Can I finish my story.  
  
Miake: Sorry.  
  
Bakura: Then I took some hair gel and spiked random pieces. I liked it and kept it that way. Unfortunatly, I'm not alloud to have scissors anymore.  
  
Miake: That's so sad.  
  
Bakura: It is. You don't know how surprised I was to find that my Yami had the same hair is me. I thought I was the only one.  
  
Yami: How DID Yami Bakura's hair get that way?  
  
Bakura: That's for another time.  
  
***********  
  
Miake: Sorry so short. My fingers really hurt though and I can't type much more. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Please review. Thanks 


	5. Yami Bakura's Hair

Miake: My fingers are feeling slightly better. The electric tape helped, scary isn't it.  
  
Kaiba: I'm shaking in fear *rolls eyes*.  
  
Miake: I'll just ignore that and do the disclaimer. I don't own YGO. I unfortunatly own three sprained fingers.  
  
Kaiba: I'm sure someone will sue you for having those *rolls eyes again*.  
  
Miake: You never know.  
  
***********  
  
Yami Bakura: So I guess now I have to tell how I got my hair.  
  
Joey: Uh-huh.  
  
Yami Bakura: What's with this kid and his hair obsessions?  
  
Tristan: He should be on medication but he's not taking it right now.  
  
Joey: *starts beating up Tristan*  
  
Yami Bakura: Anyway, I was bored one day--  
  
Joey: This is starting out like Bakura's story.  
  
Yami Bakura: SHUT UP AND LISTEN.  
  
Joey: Sorry.  
  
Yami Bakura: I was playing with a sword (I had an obsession with those back then). Unfortunatly my hair was so long that it got in my face.  
  
Miake: If you tied it back you'd look like Kenshin with while hair.  
  
Yami Bakura: But that's NOT what happened. I also didn't own any hairbands.  
  
Miake: I have some.  
  
Yami Bakura: I DO NOT WANT A PONYTAIL.  
  
Miake: Sorry.  
  
Yami Bakura: I was practicing with the sword when finally I got so annoyed of my hair that I started chopping it off. Unfortunatly I didn't have a mirror so I didn't know if the pieces were even.  
  
Mai: I have a mirror.  
  
Yami Bakura: But that's not really going to help me NOW is it. 200 years ago maybe...  
  
Mai: Oh.  
  
Yami Bakura: Finally I got tired of chopping off my hair and I found a mirror. I liked how it looked. Kind of evil and pointy, like me.  
  
Joey: You're pointy?  
  
Yami Bakura: Not literally, idiot.  
  
Joey: Oh. Heh heh. I knew that.  
  
Yami Bakura: No you didn't.  
  
Miake: That was very interesting. I need to try using a sword to cut my hair.  
  
Yami Bakura: If we're lucky you might chop off your head in the process.  
  
Miake: Ok, now that was NOT cool.  
  
Yami Bakura: *gives evil look*  
  
***********  
  
Miake: That was fun. Sorry again for the shortness of it. I'm trying to type as much as I can. Please review. Thanx 


	6. Kaiba's Green Hair

Miake: Did you know that listening to loud music actually makes fanfiction easier to write.  
  
Yami Bakura: Did you also know that you're clinically insane.  
  
Mokuba: What's Yami Bakura doing here. Usually Kaiba does the opening with us.  
  
Miake: Kaiba said he was tired of doing the opening.  
  
Yami Bakura: So I decided to do it.  
  
Mokuba: Ok, well, Miake doesn't own YGO so don't sue her.  
  
Yami Bakura: Is that it? The opening is over?  
  
Miake: Yup. Life just ain't fair.  
  
**********  
  
Joey: It's the next question I have on my long list of hair questions...why was Kaiba's hair green for a while?  
  
Kaiba: Leave me out of your hair questions.  
  
Joey: No, i want to know.  
  
Kaiba: My green hair is none of your business.  
  
Joey: I'm curious.  
  
Kaiba: Well it's not green anymore so this isn't an issue.  
  
Yugi: C'mon, I told about why my hair is funny colors.  
  
Kaiba: If I get lucky Miake's hand will hurt too much to type the end of this chapter.  
  
Miake: It hurts but I'll be able to finish the chapter.  
  
Kaiba: *curses under his breath* I don't want to tell you why my hair was green.  
  
Tea: It can't be THAT embarassing.  
  
Kaiba: How do you know? It's not your hair.  
  
Joey: Just answer the frickin' question.  
  
Kaiba: What's with you and the hair questions anyway?  
  
Bakura: Why don't you just tell us and get it over with.  
  
Kaiba: No.  
  
Miake: Please.  
  
Kaiba: NO.  
  
Joey: It can't be that bad.  
  
Kaiba: Fine, but I'm only doing this so you all shut up.  
  
Miake: And because my hand is hurting.  
  
Kaiba: Ok, here's the story. I was tired of looking like all the other CEO's of huge companies. They all wore nice clothes and their hair was all normal. I WAS SICK OF FOLLOWING THE CONFORMITY!  
  
Miake: Whoa, are you going to be ok?  
  
Joey: Has he EVER been ok?  
  
Kaiba: Shut up Joey. I decided one day I had to change. I had to be different. I went to the store and bought some green hair dye.  
  
Mai: Why green?  
  
Kaiba: It was on sale.  
  
Mai: What does it matter??? You have enough money.  
  
Kaiba: I didn't know what color to buy so I bought the thing on sale. I dyed my hair green. When I went to meetings everyone asked what happened to my hair. Like it was a bad thing. But I gained power from it, INNER STRENGTH!  
  
Tea: I'm sorry but this is so...Un Kaiba-ish.  
  
Miake: I think that was a tough time in his life.  
  
Kaiba: After a while I got bored of the green and found out the I really didn't get any inner strangth and it was all a bunch of crap so I dyed my hair back to its original color.  
  
Yugi: Wow.  
  
Joey: Now was that so bad?  
  
Kaiba: I don't like to talk about my past.  
  
Miake: I don't either. I was an idiot back then.  
  
Kaiba: And yet nothing has changed.  
  
Miake: *sigh* And that concludes why Kaiba's hair was green.  
  
************  
  
Please review. Thanx 


	7. Pegasus's Hair

Miake: Finally I got around to updating this. Sorry for taking so long. I had so much STUFF! Evil teachers, HOW DARE THEY GIVE ME HOMEWORK!  
  
Kaiba: They're alloud to.  
  
Miake: I know. I was joking.  
  
Kaiba: You have issues.  
  
Yugi: Can I do the disclaimer?  
  
Miake: Sure.  
  
Yugi: Miake does not own YGO or my hair.  
  
Miake: That was a very weird disclaimer.  
  
Yugi: I know, but since this is about hair I thought I'd--  
  
Miake: I get it.  
  
*****************  
  
Joey: Pegasus, WHAT IS UP WITH YOUR HAIR, MAN!  
  
Pegasus: First of all my hair is not "up". "Up" would be referring to little Yugi boy's hair.  
  
Yugi: Can everyone please NOT make fun of my hair.  
  
Joey: HE started it *points to Pegasus*  
  
Pegasus: Actually YOU started it, but why worry about petty things such as that.  
  
Joey: *confused* Um, ok?  
  
Pegasus: But if you must know the story of my hair I shall tell it.  
  
Tea: Ok.  
  
Pegasus: When I was young, everyone had long hair. My hair was in a short crew cut. But it was the 70's I wanted to be HIP!  
  
Tea: Oh my.  
  
Pegasus: I hated my short hair. I LOOKED LIKE A MONKEY!  
  
Kaiba: You still do.  
  
Pegasus: SHUT UP!  
  
Mokuba: Do excuse my brother.  
  
Pegasus: Ok. Now my father said that I was to grow up to be a respectable young man who had short hair and wasn't a hippie. But that's not what I wanted.  
  
Joey: Obviously because you're not respectable now.  
  
Pegasus: Someone hurt him.  
  
Joey: HEY!  
  
Pegasus: When I moved out I grew my hair out long. Unfortunatly it wasn't the style anymore but I liked it.  
  
Tristan: That explains that, but why is it white?  
  
Pegasus: I always spent too much time tanning. The sun bleached my hair.  
  
Miake: Oh gosh, Pegasus in a bathing suit IT BURNS IT BURNS! DON'T TELL ME THINGS THAT I CAN VISUALIZE IN MY SICK LITTLE MIND!  
  
Pegasus: So don't visualize it.  
  
Miake: *runs away in fear*  
  
Pegasus: And that's how my hair came to be.  
  
*************  
  
Miake: That was really short. Sorry about that.  
  
Kaiba: How much could you really write about Pegasus though.  
  
Miake: My eyes still burn from that.  
  
Kaiba: So imagine me in a bathing suit.  
  
Miake: *tries not to drool*  
  
Kaiba: That was meant to be sarcastic.  
  
Miake: Oh.  
  
Kaiba: *rolls eyes in disgust* 


	8. Tea's Hair

Miake: FINALLY IT'S FRIDAY! This had to be the longest week of my life. Only one more week until break.  
  
Kaiba: It's friday the 13th.  
  
Miake: AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Kaiba: It's not really bad luck.  
  
Miake: I know. But disclaimers are.  
  
Kaiba: I'll take the hint and do the disclaimer. Miake doesn't own YGO.  
  
Miake: Arigatou! *just came home from Japanese class*  
  
************  
  
Tea: I bet you all want to know how I got my hair the way it is!  
  
Kaiba: Actually no.  
  
Tea: Cool, I'll tell you.  
  
*everyone rolls their eyes*  
  
Yugi: Um, I think I have to go do homework, or rearrange my sock drawer, oh and then I have to watch grass grow. Hehe, busy day! *sweatdrops then runs*  
  
Joey: Wait, I'm coming to help you!  
  
Tea: Oh well, they'll just miss out on this incredibilly exciting story.  
  
Yami Bakura: *thinks to self* remember, she's a mortal...she'll have to die soon...RIGHT???  
  
Tea: Well, first I get up in the morning and eat breakfast. When it's not brushed it looks kind of like Yugi's hair.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah Tea, I'm sure it does......  
  
Tea: So anyway, I brush my hair and it gets like this.  
  
Kaiba: And why was that supposed to be interesting?  
  
Tea: Because it's so usual. Simple beauty I like to call it!  
  
Yami Bakura: *tries not to kill Tea*  
  
Kaiba: That was a complete waste of my time. I have a company to run, I don't have time to waste.  
  
Tristan: No offense Tea but what was the point?  
  
Tea: I guess I'm just jealous...and I know I'm not supposed to be because friends aren't supposed to be jealous but everyone has better hair stories than me and I just brush my hair and put a little hairspray sometimes but I don't electrocute myself or sword fight with my hiar and I just wanted people to-----  
  
Yami Bakura: ENOUGH! SHUT YOUR MOUTH MORTAL!  
  
Tea: I'm sorry.  
  
Yami: You shouldn't be jealous of us Tea.  
  
Tea: You're the only one who understands me Yami *hugs Yami*  
  
Yami: That's.....nice.....can you please not do that.  
  
Tea: Sorry.  
  
Yami: Everyone's hair is unique so don't be jealous.  
  
Tea: You're so sweet.  
  
Yami: Don't try to hug me again.  
  
Kaiba: She needs mental help.  
  
Miake: Just like me.  
  
Kaiba: This conversation was so much better before you came.  
  
Miake: *sigh* I'm used to you insulting me.  
  
Tea: You always hurt the one you love.  
  
Kaiba: Go die.  
  
Tea: Miake and Kaiba sitting in a tree--  
  
Kaiba: *gives evil glare*  
  
Tea: *gets very scared*  
  
Mokuba: Isn't it creepy how he does that.  
  
Tea: Yes...very.  
  
Miake: I seem to be unwanted here. I'm going to go play guitar and annoy the neighbors.  
  
Kaiba: Oh yes, like that will make you more wanted.  
  
Miake: No, it won't but it's a lot of fun.  
  
Tea: You have to admit my hair story was interesting.  
  
Miake: It's about that sock drawer of mine...  
  
***************  
  
Miake: That was fun. Just a small note. I don't actually hate Tea, I just find it funny to poke fun at her a little. If you're a Tea fan (I have yet to meet one) please don't flame me.  
  
Please review...thanx 


	9. Mai's Hair

Miake: I've been sitting in my room for the past hour drawing Yu-Gi-Oh fanfart. It's supposed to be a picture of me and Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: Keyword "supposed to".  
  
Miake: The picture of you looks fine. IT'S ME! I LOOK LIKE A STICK PERSON! I look like Ally McBeal.  
  
Kaiba: Well, draw yourself fatter.  
  
Miake: I KNOW! *turns all evil* I will finish this picture. It will look good and I WILL RULE THE WORLD!  
  
Kaiba: She had chocolate chip muffins for breakfast.  
  
Miake: I know. Anyway, for the disclaimer, I don't own YGO.  
  
************  
  
Mai: Ok, since Tea's story was SO INCREDIBLY INTERESTING *rolls eyes* I decided I'd tell my hair story.  
  
Joey: I think it's cool.  
  
Tristan: Ohhhh, Joey has a crush!  
  
Joey: Shut up. Everyone knows you like my sister.  
  
Tristan: YOU SHUT UP!  
  
Mai: Ok, how about both of you shut up.  
  
Miake: Yeah, what she said *still trying to fix picture*  
  
Mai: When I was little my hair was straight. I hated it straight. All long and straight and boring. I needed it to have more life.  
  
Miake: Did you know that hair is made of dead skin cells.  
  
Kaiba: So is your brain.  
  
Miake: That wasn't nice.  
  
Kaiba: I'm well aware.  
  
Mai: You two fight like an old married couple.  
  
Kaiba: NO WE DON'T.  
  
Miake: Just take out the old part it's it's cool with me.  
  
Mokuba: You WOULD make a cool sister-in-law.  
  
Kaiba: Shut up Mokuba.  
  
Mai: CAN I FINISH!!!!  
  
Miake: Sorry.  
  
Mai: So like I was saying, my hair was boring. I went to the salon and told them to do whatever they wanted to it.  
  
Yugi: Is that safe? I mean they could have made you bald.  
  
Mai: And of they did I'd send my attack dong after them.  
  
Joey: You have an attack dog?  
  
Mai: You!  
  
Joey: *sweatdrop* Very funny.  
  
Mai: It was so cool, they made it curly and wavy and basically made it look like a mess of styles but I liked it.  
  
Miake: I liked my hair when it was permed.  
  
Mai: What happened to it?  
  
Miake: My hair hates me. That's what happened to it.  
  
Kaiba: It's not the only thing that hates you.  
  
Miake: You take every oppurtunity to insult me...  
  
Mai: I'm telling you. Just like an old married couple.  
  
Kaiba: We are NOT an old married couple.  
  
Yami: *laughing* I find that quite humorous.  
  
Pegasus: I never got to know what it was like to be old and married, when Cecelia died *goes on for about an hour*  
  
Yami Bakura: Does anyone care if I kill him?  
  
**********  
  
Miake: *sigh* Now I have to go back to working on my fanart. If anyone wants to see it when I'm done just say so in your review and I'll e-mail it to you.  
  
Please review, Thanx 


	10. Weevil's Hair

Miake: AHHHH! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I was sick and I missed a day of school and now I only have a sore throat but anyway I'm better now.  
  
Kaiba: She sat and watched 3 hours of anime. I think she was faking sick.  
  
Miake: I don't ever fake sick. If I was faking sick I would be dead because of all the Tylonol I took.  
  
Kaiba: She ODed on Tylonol.  
  
Miake: I DID NOT!  
  
Kaiba: I'll just do the disclaimer and ignore your Tylonol addiction.  
  
Miake: NOT ADDICTED!  
  
Kaiba: She doesn't own YGO.  
  
Miake: I really don't OD on Tylonol just incase people might think that.  
  
*************  
  
How Weevil got his hair  
  
Joey: Hey Weevil! What's with yor hair.  
  
Weevil: What's with your hair?  
  
Joey: MINE is normal! Your's is just screwed up man.  
  
Weevil: I happen to like my hair thank you very much.  
  
Miake: I'm sorry but can Weevil NOT explain why his hair is the way it is. His voice is so ANNOYING!  
  
Kaiba: You have no right to talk about annoying.  
  
Miake: *sweatdrop*  
  
Weevil: Kaiba makes a very good point. You're very annoying Miake.  
  
Miake: Oh fine. Go on about you hair. You win.  
  
Weevil: I like to go swimming a lot.  
  
Miake: NOT ANOTHER ONE! First we have Pegasus in a bathingsuit now YOU! OH THE HORROR!  
  
Weevil: Would someone shut her up.  
  
Yami: Unfortunatly only Kaiba posesses the power to shut her up.  
  
Kaiba: That's right! And I like to see you in pain.  
  
Yami: *rolls eyes*  
  
Weevil: JUST LET ME FINISH!  
  
Tristan: Sure bug boy.  
  
Weevil: Don't call me that.  
  
Tristan: Sorry.  
  
Weevil: I liked to go swimming a lot. We actually had a pool in the backyard. We're very rich you know--  
  
Kaiba: Not more than me.  
  
Miake: Yeah, not more than Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: SHUT UP MIAKE!  
  
Miake: *shuts up*  
  
Weevil: You're powerful. Anyway, I never wanted to come out of the pool. My mother used to tell me that if I didn't come out of the pool my hair would turn blue.  
  
Yugi: Question-How come you never had a pool party?  
  
Weevil: I've had pool parties, I just don't invite you. HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yugi: I didn't think that was funny.  
  
Pegasus: Actually, I find that quite humorous.  
  
Yami: You would.  
  
Weevil: I wonder if what my said was true. I mean was I really supposed to believe that the pool would turn my hair blue?  
  
Tea: You should listen to your mother.  
  
Miake: Really?  
  
Tea: Yes.  
  
Miake: Oops. Maybe I should try that.  
  
Tea: You're sad.  
  
Weevil: I went in the pool for many hours a day and guess what happened!  
  
Miake: You turned into a prune!  
  
Weevil: NO you idiot! My hair turned blue! I couldn't believe it.  
  
Miake: You you became a blue haired prune.  
  
Weevil: I'M NOT A PRUNE!  
  
Miake: But that's what happens when you stay in the water too long.  
  
Bakura: Yes, I've found that phenomenon to be quite true. It happens when I stay in the shower too long.  
  
*Bakura fans imagine Bakura in the shower*  
  
Weevil: No one cares about you in the shower.  
  
*Bakura fans kill Weevil*  
  
Miake: Well, now that Weevil is too busy getting beat up by Bakura fans, I guess that concludes the (not so) exciting chapter of how Weevil got his hair.  
  
Please review, even if you think this story was "only faintly humorous, not even worth reading" (an actual review I got). Anyway, good or bad, please review. Thanx ^_^ 


End file.
